The Horror Within
by MysteriousOBC
Summary: Stephanie,a girl who has to drop everything and move all the way across the US, thinks that everything will be alright, but when she starts to hear things calling her name and things being completely trashed, will she be able to survive?
1. Moving Day

The Horror Within

By:Eavan O'Brien-Cleveland

Chapter 1

Moving Day

"Come on Steph, we are ready to 't you want to see the new house?"_I hate moving.I hate it even more than I hate my annoying, spoiled, bratty brother. This home was fine how it is! Why did we have to move._"Coming Dad." I grabbed the last box that was in my room and headed for the moving box had all of my treasured memories in it.I kept it in my lap instead of puting it in the back where it can be crushed by all the shifting furniture.

My dad has never told me and my brother why we had to move, but I think that it has something to do with my mom being in 's Asylum for the Mentally Insane. She was an escavator. She came home from digging one night and she started to act very strange. She started to try hurting herself and others. When it was my brother's birthday, me,him, and my dad went to go out to eat. My mom insisted that we went without her; that she'd have a surprise for him when we got home. Well, when we went home, we found her standing in a pool of blood holding a bloody knife. She killed our dog. She then slit her throat. We called the ambulance right away.

When she finally was stable and came to, she started to go nuts again. She threw things at nurses and doctors, she even tried to slice herself with anything she could get her hands on. We had no choice but to send her to . She would return to herself sometimes, but she wouldn't even remember what happened the night before.

My dad decided that it was time to get a new start, and what better way to do that is with a new house. The problem is that it's out of Arizona. It's all the way across the United States._ Goodbye my friends; the ones I grew up with and known my whole life. What am I going to do when I get to Boston? I'll have no friends.I won't know any thing about Boston. I'll be a total outcast!___

__Billy, on the other hand, likes the fact that we are moving. He thinks of it as an adventure._ Silly Billy and his dream world. He will never survive the real world with his attitude._ "Vroom vroom, Billy said imitating the sounds that a car would make,"Daddy are we leaving now?" "Yes, Billy we're leaving. Say goodbye to the house"Billy said bye to our house and every other house, animal, and person we passed by. _This was going to be a long drive_


	2. Journal Log 1

Chapter 2

Journal Log #1

**September 19, 2011**

** Since I was forced to move all the way to Boston, I've decided to start riding daily about how my life is going with all this change going on. I just unpacked my first box. I chose out of random to open one the boxes that the movers unloaded for us and I just unpacked my laptop. This place looks like a dump from the outside and it's just as bad from the inside! My dad says that he is going to renovate, but I honestly think that it'll take more than renovating to fix this place up. I think it should be demolished and rebuilt! Unfortunately we don't have the money to do that. Billy gets the upstairs, of course, and I am stuck downstairs by myself. Apparently, Billy needs to sleep upstairs with my dad so he would feel safe and actually sleep in his own room. It's always about what Billy needs. What about my needs? I didn't want to move here in the first place. I don't want to go to a new school. I want to go back to Arizona where all my friends are. Well there's not really much I can do...Well I best get unpacking; Stephanie is out. :P**


	3. Stupid Rubin

Chapter 3

Stupid Rubin

I was almost done packing when Billy waltzed in. "Steph, have you seen Rubin?"_ He actually lost his dumb elephant. Why does he always treat it as if it is real? _"I thought you had it in the van on the way here? Why don't you go check in your boxes for your room maybe you put it in one of them." "No they aren't. I already unpacked. I'll go ask dad and see if he knows where it is." _Why is he bothering me about this? I don't know where all of his dolls are! Now if he will just let me finish unpacking in peace. _I unpacked the box with all of my treasures in it last and found Rubin, Billy's stupid doll, lying in it. Aggrivated, I stormed up the stairs and burst through his door screaming at him. "Did you open my box?" "No, I swear! Was Rubin in your box? Or did you steal Rubin trying to blame me so that I'd get in trouble?" _He had to be joking. Why would I steal his stupid stuffed animal? Oh, he's getting it now._ "Me, steal your stupid doll? How absurd that you would think I'd do that!" "Hey, he is not a doll he's my best friend!" "Your best friend is a doll? Your eight, you won't get a lot of friends that way!" "I don't care if I don't have too many friends. At least I have one who I can trust, unlike you!" "Why you little-" I had enough! I was going to tackle him to te ground if I had to. I chased him up and down the stairs, through the yard, and back into the house when Dad had caught us. "What are you guys fighting about this time?" "Billy opened my box and put Rubin in it!" "No I didn't! She stole Rubin!" "That's it? Well then Billy go to your room for thirty minutes and think about what you have done. Stephanie, you are grounded for a week. No TV, no phone, no nothing. Understand?" "What? Why do I get a bigger punishment than him? He started it!" " For one thing, he is younger than you and you are bigger and stronger than him. Second, it wasn't a big deal." " He went through my stuff! He could've easily have broken something!" "A punishment is a punishment so go in your room until I'm done unpacking the kitchen so that we could have dinner."


End file.
